Sweet Baby
by Lin1
Summary: Faye's feelings towards a certain someone . . . *wink wink*


SweetBaby ****

Disclaimer: Cowboy Bebop and Macy Gray's lyrics are copyrighted to their respected owners. I own the rest of it, so no stealing. Ohoho!

****

Author's Note: Enjoy, ne? ^_^; Oh, and there's some cuss words, but nothing too harsh because it's all about the LOVEEEE. Do you feel the lo~ve? Can't you feel the love tonight?! ::ahem:: This is my first "songfic", so it most likely pales in comparison to most. .; But please, R&R . . . thank you! 

****

Key: Everything with // around it is lyrcis. Words in _italics_ is the past/character thoughts. Naturally, regular font is the present. 

****

Sweet Baby

By: Li'n

//Many times I've been told that I should go 

but they don't know

what we got baby //

Faye Valentine hastily slammed her door shut, her usually white porcelain skin blemished red with rage, brows furrowed unconditionally as she stormed ungracefully to her bedside. Sliding down, she buried her face into her knees, the feeling of embarrassment tearing her insides apart.

"I'm so damn stupid!" she cursed to herself, breathing becoming more rapid with every second. Hearing the engines of the Sword Fish starting up, she knew he was gone for good this time. She wouldn't stop him, nor care to even bother which such a guy. "He's a waste of my time" she snorted in retaliation.

__

Faye stood just outside his door, her heart beating so loud she was sure he had heard her coming from a mile away. She held a small piece of folded paper in her hands, uncontrollably shaking, contemplation written all over her face.

"This is it . . . it's either now or never" she thought, psyching herself up to quietly slide the letter under his door, too chicken to confront him face to face. 

//then they not see the love in you 

but love I do 

and I'm staying right here//

And like that, the sound of the Sword Fish's blaring engine was gone. Faded away. Gone from the Bebop. Gone from her life. Turning slightly to the side, Faye reached down under her bed and grabbed a small cardboard box. Lifting it up and setting on her lap, she threw the lid off and reached in taking out a photobook. Her eyes glanced at the cover--red velvet embroidered with tacky writing that said "Memories"--she had fancied it up herself.

"Memories" she read the title in disgust, as if it had no meaning to her life with the unruly yet lovable crew of the Bebop.

__

"I can't do this" Faye said aloud. She was always lonely, but why was it so vexing now?

Without any sound, no warning at all, his door abruptly sung open. Startled, she stumbled a bit back, the letter still kept in front of her unconsciously. 

"I thought I heard someone" Spike's smooth voice lingered in the air as he looked at her questioningly.

"Er . . . yeah, I was just . . ." Faye tried to sound unfazed, but was too dumbfounded to think of masking her mistake with a valid reason. "Jet wanted me to tell you that . . . damn it, look what you've done, you've made me forget what it was!" she said convincingly, her heart pounding even faster, harder than before.

"I'm sure it's all my fault you have a malfunctioning brain as well" he said nonchalantly with a wry smile. 

God she hated his charming smile...

//ummm sweet sweet baby life is crazy

but there's one thing 

I am sure of

that I'm your lady 

always baby 

and I love you now and ever//

Flipping through the pages of the warn-out photobook, Faye became even more infuriated seeing the pictures of everyone looking so content. Jet in the kitchen cooking meals to sate everyone's appetite, even though they weren't combined of the best ingredients. Spike leaning against the wall looking annoyed, taking a drag of his cigarette as Ed and Ein tore up the Bebop. Such doting memories they were, but they could be nothing more, because things now were so disarrayed.

It felt as if she had been flipping through the photobook for hours on end, yet once she hit the last page she unconsciously flipped it back to the beginning. Whenever she saw a picture of Spike, she'd dismiss it, ignoring his total existence and impact he had on her.

"Bastard . . . bastard, bastard, BASTARD!" she yelled as she slammed the book closed and threw it against her door. The unstable homemade binding came undone upon such impact, it sent the sheets flying out every which way. One particular sheet landed next to her feet, faced down. Letting curiosity get the best of her, Faye leaned over and grabbed it.

__

"Like YOU have room to talk about brains" Faye said with obvious annoyance in her voice. "If you want to go ask Jet yourself, it's fine by--" her sentence was cut short as Spike snatched the letter away from her hand.

"Oh, now that you mention it, Jet said something about him having a letter for me. God, you always have to make things so difficult, you could have just handed me the letter in the first place" he said holding the thin piece of paper up between his fingers.

"Oh shit" Faye thought panicking, but not making it visible. "HEY! Excuse me but that's not for YOU out of all people!" she said trying to desperately grab it away from him in all vain.

"Sure" was all he replied with not in the mood for her quarrels, he started to open the letter, his back turned towards her.

//Suga wishes don't change what is real

or how it feels in the bad times

forever he is, he's mine all the time

and we get by with our true love//

Glancing at the picture, suddenly all her hate and frustration simply drained away. She took it out of its protective covering and held it inches from her face.

" . . . was I really _this_ happy with HIM?"

She remembered the exact day, time, every bit of information about the picture. Jet had taken it when Spike came back with a hefty amount of Woolongs. So excited, she had playfully wrapped Spike into a choke hold saying he wasn't worthless after all, both of them smiling and looking like, well, a couple in Faye's eyes. Luckily Jet had taken the picture then, because after Faye had stole the Woolong and frivolously gambled it away, they were both back to fighting.

"It had to be because of the money, why else would I bother with him?" she snickered, but failed miserably at acting like she didn't care for him. 

__

As he started to read the letter aloud, Faye's world shattered around her. How could she be so stupid to even think of pulling a stunt like this?! She bit her lip, knowing it was too late. Everything was ruined.

"Dear Spike" he read aloud. "Gee, since when did Jet become so polite?" he said and lightly chuckled. "I know I haven't been the best person to trust, or to even the best person to cope with . . . but your friendship has meant a lot to me." Spike paused for a moment, but continued on, his voice more cautious sounding. "I'm really no good with words, and having to do this face to face, well, you know I'd just be a mess. I just wanted to say I enjoy being around you, you make me feel alive, even when we get into arguments I know the outcome of it will be, but . . . I don't care, just as long as I can hear you, see you . . . be with you." he stopped, noticing Faye was deathly quiet, he himself was at a lost of words. "I really like you Spike, I mean not just as a friend, as something more." Spike stopped and looked down at the signature. "Love, Faye" he read aloud as he turned to face her.

"I . . ." Faye was in such shock, such embarrassment, it had the worst possible predicament she had ever been in. Suddenly anger filled her heart, knowing he'd have a blast laughing and making fun or her for this one. "Don't you DARE think I meant any of that!!" she yelled in all her fury. "You can just forget everything that letter said, because it was OLD! You, UGH. You're so frustratingly annoying, it's indescribable!"

"ME? Me frustratingly annoying?" Spike said taking defense but still kept his cool.

"Yeah, you heard me, or are you deaf too?!"

"I don't have time for your constant bickering"

"GOOD! Neither do I!"

"God, nothing is ever good enough for you, you always have to start with the dramatics and yelling, you're way too emotional and selfish. I'm leaving" he said angrily.

"Fine, go ahead and leave. See if I care. In fact, NEVER speak to me again. Men are such idiots. Ugh, I hate you!!" she spouted out as she stormed down the hallway to her room, slamming the door with such force it shook the walls.

//ummm sweet sweet baby life is crazy

but there's one thing 

I am sure of

that I'm your lady 

always baby 

and I love you now and ever//

Faye set the picture down slowly. Nothing else was on her mind expect Spike. How she regretted the way she treated him after reading the letter. She could never undo her harsh words, if she could go back, God, how she'd just tell him face-to-face instead of writing something so ridiculous.

"What must he really think of me now?! It's all my fault, he hates me, totally despises me. He's right, I am selfish, so damn selfish because I wanted him but didn't have the guts, the nerve to confess it . . . I've ruined everything" she said trying not to get emotional, but her guilty conscious was getting overwhelming.

"He's gone now, oh God I screwed up. Just . . . just give me one more chance" she whispered softly as she sat there, arms pressed firmly to the cold flooring as her head knelt down accompanied by silent tears, alone. 

//sweet with you 

sweet

sweet with... //

Unbeknownst to Faye, her doorknob slowing started to turn. 

"I'm so sorry, I'm so . . ." she talked to herself, then stopped when a shadow was cast over her, she didn't dare look up--whoever it was must have heard everything she said, all the feeble attempts at acting angry, then breaking down.

The figure walked in over to Faye and picked up the same picture she was previously starring at, just standing there in awkward silence.

"Whoever it is should get out!" her head was still down hiding her tears. The figure still stood there. "I SAID--"

"Shhhh . . . " Spike finally knelt down, sliding his hand under Faye's chin pushing it up, their eyes locking with each other_. Where did he come from?!_ Faye was almost positive he left . . . but he was there, with her, just the two of them. Had he only pretended to leave? It didn't matter, he was standing outside her doorway the whole time, she bet.

__

He must hate me so much . . .probably came back just to rub it all in my face.

//sweet with you

sweet

sweet with you//

Before she could speak, Spike leaned in and lightly kissed her rosy lips. Faye's red washed-out eyes widen in shock from his touch, then slowly closed in relaxation, not caring if he did hear her or not, just as long as he stayed.

"You know Gypsy, you're kinda cute when in despair" he said teasingly, not releasing his grip on her. Her emerald eyes didn't narrow at the comment, instead she broke out with a faint smile.

__

We've always denied our feeling for each other but now---

"Spike, I-- " Faye stopped. By the look in his eyes he knew what she was going to say, and that was all that mattered. Breaking out into a smile, she leaned over and clutched onto him, hugging the one she had adored since the very first day, never letting go.

// I bet would I ever find, my sweet

just a true love, my sweet

that we come this far together

I bet so I'm here to stay 

cos without you baby 

I cant go any further . . . //

The End


End file.
